


shush

by orphan_account



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yibo gets weird when he’s sleep deprived and seungyeon wants him to shut up</p>
            </blockquote>





	shush

**Author's Note:**

> done for the prompt: "taemin ge had blond hair, i had blond hair. taemin ge has black hair, i have black hair…HAVE YOU EVER SEEN US IN THE SAME ROOM??” “oH MY GOD YIBO YOU AND TAEMIN SENIOR ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP"
> 
> find me at u-n-i-fics.tumblr.com, @chahakyeoff on twitter and @u_n_i_fics on ask.fm <3

“if this room didn’t have a bed, would it still be a bedroom?”

 

this is why seungyeon hates it when yibo is overly sleep deprived.

 

if they were their normal levels of tired, yibo would be asleep before the car even got back to their dorm and he’d probably have to piggyback him to their room. but when yibo’s been sleep deprived for way too long, he gets like this and seungyeon would be amused and very possibly tape it if he weren’t ready to cry from exhaustion.

 

their activities had been ramping up lately and right now is the first time they’ve gotten to lie down properly since…24 hours ago? 32? he gives up.

 

his brain is so scrambled at this point, all he wants to do is sleep. already, he can hear yixuan and their manager competing for the loudest snores and he’s fairly sure wenhan and sungjoo are dead to the world too.

 

“i mean - ”

 

“no yibo,” he mumbles, clamping his eyes firmly shut, “no. sleepy time. shhh.”

 

it’s not to the point where he’s willing to move from the sleeping position he spent fifteen minutes finding but also he’s at least considering kicking yibo in the shins.

 

but then he tries to wiggle his toes and immediately rules out the option. too much work.

 

“what even is dancing?”

 

“you sound like you’re drunk.”

 

and then yibo starts giggling hysterically and great, they’re up to this point now.

 

“shhhhhh.” seungyeon groans and tries to retreat inside his head.

 

“i can’t.” yibo says, a whine in his tone and at these times, he sounds like the kid that he actually is.

 

“you can.” seungyeon groans and tries to imagine a quiet bubble of silence around him. peaceful quiet. just his breathing.

 

and it seems to work. he breathes in and that’s all he hears. breathes out. the world is blurring and he can feel his muscles drooping and melting into their bed. sleep is nearly here now, he can practically taste the bliss.

 

“hey have you ever thought -”

 

he tries to hold in his sob. so. close.

 

“taemin ge had blond hair and i had blond hair. taemin ge has black hair and i have black hair -”

 

“yibo i’m -”

 

“…have you ever seen us in the same room?”

 

“oh MY GOD YIBO YOU AND TAEMIN SENIOR ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!”

 

and with the most strength he can muster, he abandons the sleeping position he’ll probably never ever find again and clumsily hauls himself up to lay his body over yibo’s, face in the perfect position to use the crook of yibo’s neck as a pillow. the other’s breath puffs out when seungyeon rests his weight on his chest but doesn’t move to roll seungyeon off.

 

“go the fuck to sleep.” seungyeon mouths tiredly over warm skin and for once, yibo actually listens to him.


End file.
